custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Varkanax39/Story Collaboration Project
Well, it seems that if you're reading this, you're at least somewhat interested in reading this. If you are, please comment. Anyway, Shattering, the fifth story in the Xaterex Multiverse Septology, has begun. I've finished the prologue and am almost done with the first chapter. You can read it here. After this story, there will be two more stories in the septology, The Final Prophecy and The Last Apocalypse. (I got permission from Slice to use the latter title). I'll wrap up all of my loose ends in TLA, but there's still even more to come. (Shattering and TFP will be just as long as TDL, and TLA probably even longer and hopefully the best thing I've written here). However, this is not the main purpose of this blog post. A while ago, I asked if people would be interested in participating in a XMS collaboration project. Here they are. There are only four of them, but they'll all be longer then the short stories that Slice had planned. Ascension of Darkness - (CLOSED) 'This story replaces ''Mindeater: Empire of Shadows, ''an old story I've canceled a while ago. It's not set as far back as the Mindeater story would have been, but in a remote plane of existance ruled by a weak coalition government that falls under the control of a group of Makuta. It also ties in with the main XMS storyline. Around 6 or so chapters, but the authors can decide the ultimate length. Two or three users could work on this. '''Authors: Jman98, BionicleKid ' ''Labyrinth - ''(CLOSED) Set during the waning days of Lost Arcaea, this story details the intrigue and problems that eventually led to the creation of the Ix Empire. Longer then AoD, around 10 or so chapters, though subject to change. Two or three users (including myself) will work on this story. Authors: Chicken Bond, Varkanax39 ''Remnants - ''(CLOSED) A sequel to ''Shadowfell, ''which details a small group of Toa Order members' desperate escape attempt from the rising Ix Empire and their eventual defeat. Short story, one or two authors at most. '''Authors: ODST Grievous, Varkanax39 ''' ''Shadowfell - ''(CLOSED) This story is set after the fall of Arcaea, and details the war from the POV of the Veythari warriors in the Fells after the Ix's takeover. (Long; two or more authors can work on it). '''Author: Toa Roden Unnamed Dark Talon story (Please help with title) (CLOSED) - Since Biogecko has entered the entire Dark Talon crime syndicate into TSC, I've decided they'll be given their own story serial. This one would feature lots of bounty hunters and Arcaean leaders as the Arcaean government attempts to eliminate Dark Talon and the Ix try to convince them to join their rebel movement. Two or more authors can work on this. Authors: BionicleKid, Pokermask Please comment if you're interested, as well as whichever story you'd like to work on if you've decided. (if you'd like to work on one). Anyone can ask to write a story, though it's my final decision. UPDATE: Okay, all but the Dark Talon story have been closed. One more spot is open! Please comment! Please comment. Category:Blog posts